My name's Fine isn't it?
by Zatsxne
Summary: It all rained down on her. She needed to become better. Better then her parents. Better then her sister. She was going to rule this new world better then anyone else has. (Fine x Shade) {Old Story}


HEY GUYS! IM NOT DEAD I SWEAR IM JUST ON HORRIBLE HAITUS AND I DECIDED TO CHECK BACK HERE AND THERES SO MANY REIN X SHADE FANFICTIONS WHAT HAPPENED DX  
ANYWAYS IM SORRY FOR THE LONG HAITUS IM GOING TO UPDATE EVERYTHING. WHILE YOU WAIT READ THIS OLD STORY I TYPED. IM SORRY ITS NOT AS DESCRIPTIVE OR ANYTHING AS MY OTHER ONES ITS OLD.

"Fine-sama! Fine-sama! Pay Attention! "

Fine sighed at the shrill high voice of her tutor, she blinked back tears as she focused on her work. Her parents had given her a private tutor to make her more like her perfect princess sister Rein, but Fine wasn't dumb. At all. She knew the reason why her parents had done that. They were going to send her away. She was going to go to the otherworld. At first she had protested with all of her might; grasping any chance of escaping that horrible classroom with the overly strict teacher. She had finally managed to sneak out of her classroom one day, wanting to ask her mother the reason why she suddenly needed a private tutor. She had accidently overheard the conversation in the throne room.

"Fine has to go. Rein is needed here" Truth said boldly, showing no signs of mercy for the red haired princess. Elsa frowned and opened her mouth to protest, wanting to say she loved her little girls but Truth shushed her. "Fine isn't the princess we need. Minus well send her away when you get the chance" He says, his eyes as cold as ice. She could feel her heart shatter. They didn't need her anymore, she was practically worthless. It was then she decided to work hard. If she was going to go rule the overworld, she would have to be a good queen. She worked herself hard each day, leaving a few hours for sleep and little to no time to play around. She started growing distant from Rein, Shade, Bright and all of the other princes and princesses. They all liked her better anyways, she had actually grown up. She didn't follow her older sister Fine anymore.

As soon as her lessons were over, she went straight to her room to study even more. She was midway through an etiquette book when she heard a knock on the door followed by her mother's voice.

"Fine..? I know you're working very hard but I want you to go have some tea with Rein and her friends." She says softly.

Fine sighs. "Yes mother. Let me just get ready." She says, getting up and stretching while heading to her bathroom to clean up. A lady must always look presentable.

"...Thank you" Her mother's voice replied as she retreated.

Fine looked at herself in the mirror and frowned in disgust. Did she always look like this? There were dark bags underneath her eyes and the lack of sun made her incredibly pale, her hair was tangled and long. She slapped herself lightly while whispering to herself "Well this is what you get for holing up in your room…"

She took a nice long shower, making sure to carefully condition her hair. She wanted to groan in protest as she reminded herself to not take too long. A lady is always on time. She stepped out of the shower, her hair in a towel as she went to put on some makeup to hide her dark bags. She took out her hair dryer and started blowing her hair whilst thinking about ways a proper lady should act. When she finally looked presentable she got out of the bathroom, hunting for a nice looking dress. She finally chose one with dark colors, she looked at herself and made a note to ask her maid to get more dark maroon and black colored dresses. She surprisingly pulled it off. She sighed as she stepped out of her room, walking slowly to the tea room. She hesitated before opening the door, she hadn't talked to her "friends" in more than a year. She shook her head to get rid of all negative thoughts. "Just act like a proper lady and you'll be fine." She assures herself as she walks into the room.

"Ohmygod… F-Fine! Here let me get a chair for you!" Rein gasps and stutters as she quickly grabbed a seat next to shade and pulled it out for Fine.

"Oh… Thank you sister." She said smiling as she gracefully sat down. Everyone stared at her drastic change of appearance.

"Let's get this straight...you're still Fine right?" Shade asked poking her in the shoulder.

"Yes...I am still the same Fine." She says back, poking him in the arm.

And with that, their conversations started getting lively. Elsa peeked at her daughter smiling happily and let herself smile gently.

"Elsa. What are you looking at?" Truth said, coming up behind her and quickly frowning as his eyes landed upon Fine, fooling around "as usual"

Truth burst into the room. "Fine! What are you doing out of your room? Stop troubling these people and study more! You never do anything to benefit us! Why can't you act more like Rein?" He yelled, grabbing her hand as he threw her out of the room, continuing to yell at her behind closed doors.

"Fine…" They all muttered, incredibly scared of this new side of Truth they saw.

"...Maybe if Truth treats her that way...she must be bad." Lione finally spoke up. "Truth is always so kind to everybody… I don't think i can associate with her anymore. What about you guys…?"

To Rein's surprise, everyone but two nodded their heads in agreement, looking at Rein for her opinion.

"You guys are… right. Let's stop being friends with her" She mumbles, knowing she didn't mean those words at all. Shade stared at her with wide eyes, he couldn't believe he was hearing this. He numbly nodded along. He couldn't make enemies with the neighboring kingdoms after all.

"Good~ Now let's discuss the Princess Competition~" Mirlo said happily, clasping her hands together.

\- Fine POV -

It's been two years since that day. Father had locked me up in this room, not letting me go out. He let my teacher in every day for 10 hours, and delivered meals to my room. There are guards outside of my room who don't let me leave and check to see i'm doing work. I was only allowed to sleep for a few hours before i had to get back to studying. Now today was finally the day. The chains were finally removed from my door and i was free to roam the castle before going to the portal. It felt nice, and got even better when I saw Rein and her friends.

"Hey guys~" I called out happily and stopped. There was something in their eyes that sent chills down my back.

"We don't want you here Fine"

"You're disgusting"

"Stay away from us"

I blinked. Did i hear them correctly? I tried to convince myself it was all a lie until i saw Shade glaring daggers at me.

"Ah..I'm sorry…" I mumbled as I ran away.

\- Shade POV -

It hurt me to see her like that. Her eyes widened at the insults they were throwing at her. I realized I still liked her when I had the urge to tell them that they were going too far. Seeing her like that broke my heart, reminding me that i had to properly explain to her what was going on. I needed a quick excuse and of course i used the simplest one in the book. "Hey guys I need to use the bathroom. Wait for me in the teahouse okay?" I asked, throwing a wink at them as they smiled and nodded. When they were out of sight I chased after Fine. She was still fast but not fast enough. Due to her being holed up in her room studying, I was able to catch up to her. "Fine...Are you okay?" I asked, with Genuine concern in my voice.

With a teary smile she turned around. "I'm Fine! That's my name after all." She says in a horrible tone.

"Fine are you sure….?" I asked again, looking at her for any other clue.

"Yes….I'm absolutely….Fine" She mumbled darkly as she turned away.


End file.
